Fang
UwU h-hewwo, wats dis? ~Unknown wiki editor. A summary by the Lord of Fang In its earliest days the city that would become known as Fang was founded near the farthest reaches of New Maria on one of four peaks near the coast. Founded by ambition and significant political and monetary backing the city's founder Andzedwick started building the town by burrowing into the mountain and building a small storage shack on it's peak. Initially naming the town 'Minas_Tirith' he quickly attracted residents to the new town and managed to secure the aid of several accomplished builders to construct the town and it's governmental facilities which included the barracks, council building, market two taverns, various houses and several farmlands for both arable and pastoral purposes. One of the grandest schemes was the construction of the castle itself on the mountain peak, intended to be the seat of power and most defensive location in the town both Andzedwick and his trusted Mercenary captain disagreed on how it should be built and work stalled for over a month. By the latter half of Andzedwick's reign castle Fang was little more than a compound of half stone half wooden palisades, a gatehouse and a cobble shed guarding an empty snowy clearing. A mere two weeks after construction work on the town had begun Andzedwick began developing psychotic tendencies, showing great pleasure of pushing both residents and workers from the tall mountain using magical means often to their death. A great massacre was visited upon the town by Andzedwick's insanity who in it's aftermath decorated the town with bones and macabre trophies, he provoked the wrath of the gods and was banished from Maria never to return again, but his damage was done Mina's_Tirith was a ghost town only one follower remained that still believed in it's future. It's Mercenary Captain 'Donairian' refused the mayor position for over a month before compulsion to finish Mina's Tirith's castle convinced him to accept the position of 'Count' one of his first decisions was to rename the accursed city 'Fang' after dark fantasy. But the work was monumental, work on castle Fang continued for many months while the rest of the town remained mostly unchanged with only the barracks building being taken down, plots were cleared and locked chests were forced open. Much of the cities labyrinthine underground from it's earliest days was sealed off and how far it extends or what secrets it yet holds remains a mystery to this day. After several successful weeks Fang grew to a metropolis and work on the Castle continued until it became a truly respectable edifice, as defensible as it was intimidating it loomed over the town and became it's most defining feature. Several players had helped build the town including it's castle adding their own touch to the great structure and even eventually settled down in the town adding their own stories to the settlement. Even the neighbouring city of Camelot fell to the ambition of Fang when it's queen was killed during a diplomatic meeting by an assassin's blade, order collapsed in Camelot and it's old leader with his successor dead begged the gods to spare them from Fang's conquest, in response the god of the sky removed Camelot from existence leaving only an empty field. With no one else left to honour the memory of Camelot the Lord of Fang commissioned a Pyre ship for the fallen queen but failed to light it, to this day it drifts the calm seas with the sarcophagus containing the queen's remains still on it's deck the last remnant of a once great kingdom. Life continued until Fang itself faced ruination when Towny crashed wiping all towns from the face of both new and old Maria, witnessing the destruction of his town the Lord of Fang snapped and even after his town was restored by the God of the Sky he experienced his own first signs of madness. He raged against the world and isolated himself for several months before he could bare to bring himself to attempt to fix his ruined town and salvage his ambitions, lagging behind the rest of the world Fang the twice cursed city slowly rebuilds.Category:Towns